Forgiven but not Forgotten
by FireSeraph
Summary: Jadis is back and meaner than ever. In her fifth year Jadis deals with the Malfoy's, her father, death, Voldemort and people's prejudices against her father. Sequal to 'An Unforgiving Daughter'.
1. A Ruined Summer

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of it is J. K. Rowling's. I'm back! More like Jadis is back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always accepted.

A Ruined Summer

"I'm staying where?" Jadis yelled.

She was standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office with her father and Dumbledore.

"You'll be staying with the Malfoy's over summer break." Snape repeated. "I don't like the idea of you staying there either, but it was the Dark Lord's request."

"Demand, you mean. I am _really_ starting to not like this guy. He can ruin everyone else's life, but mess with me and my family… This _sucks_." Jadis said.

Jadis was pacing. Dumbledore was just sitting there, letting this happen.

"Can't you do something?" Jadis asked him. "Like, say that in order to keep up the appearance that my dad's still your spy that I have to stay at headquarters."

Dumbledore looked up at Snape.

"Is that possible?" He asked.

"It could be. But the Dark Lord was intent on her staying the summer at the Malfoy's." Snape said. "He wants to keep her under 'observation'."

Jadis stopped pacing and threw herself into a chair with a sigh.

"There we go. My summer ruined _again_. Maybe I should start a hot line. If you would like to add to the 'ways to ruin Jadis's life' list press one. And the number can be 1-800-Fu…" Jadis began but Snape popped her mouth before she could finish.

"Do _not_ finish that number!" he said.

Jadis looked at him and smiled.

"All I was going to say was 1-800-Fudge-You." Jadis said innocently.

They all three knew that that wasn't what she was about to say.

"All the same, watch your mouth. Or I'll wash it out with soap." He said. "Are your things packed?"

Jadis nodded.

"Well, we'd best head to the Malfoy's. They are expecting us by Floo Powder." Snape said.

"Us? You mean you're coming with me?" Jadis asked hopefully.

"Of course. I wouldn't throw you to the snakes. Yet." He said.

"Oh, now I really reassured." Jadis said sarcastically.

Jadis got up and stood by the fireplace.

"I don't suppose you'd let me stay with Vaughn?" Jadis asked.

Snape looked at her.

"Didn't think so." Jadis sighed.

"You might see him around though. He and young Malfoy are still friends." Snape said. The way he said it, Jadis couldn't help but think that he was hiding something from her.

"Step into the fire and say 'Malfoy Manor'." Snape said, handing her some Floo powder.

Jadis did as she was instructed and then closed her eyes as she started to spin. When she next opened them she was standing in a magnificent sitting room. The colors were, yep you guessed it, green and silver. Snape came out behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah. It seems our guests have arrived." Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway. "Draco, Narcissa, come in here please."

It took all of Jadis's will power not to lunge at him and strangle him. Her self control failed when Draco walked in. All of a sudden a book from a bookshelf fell off the bookcase.

"Must have been the wind." Lucius said as he walked over to pick it up.

Snape's grip on Jadis's shoulder tightened slightly. She looked at him with her eyes wide with innocence. She then turned her gaze to the woman behind Draco. She was tall, thin, blond, and looked as if something foul was under her nose.

"My wife, Narcissa." Lucius said, waving his hand in her direction. "Narcissa, this is Jadis, Severus' daughter."

"Charmed." She said.

Jadis snorted. Snape's grip on her shoulder tightened once again.

"Likewise." Jadis said with false happiness.

"Lucius, I have other affairs to attend to. Make sure you keep an eye on her. She can be… ah… quite troublesome when she wants to." Snape said.

"Of course Severus. Jadis will be quite… safe in the Manor." Lucius said.

Snape turned her around and put both of his hands on her shoulders. He got down on her level. She was going on fifteen and was still five foot.

"Behave. Don't blow the Manor up, don't throw things and please, don't redecorate." Snape said, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jadis asked. "It's so _dreary_. Green and silver?"

"Don't." Snape said. Then he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "I'll get you out as soon as I can. Hopefully before your birthday."

Jadis's birthday was July 24th. It was July 6th. She might be able to hold out that long.

"That would be the best birthday gift." Jadis whispered.

Snape pulled back.

"Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Good day." Snape said. He gave Jadis one last look and then he was gone through the fireplace.

They all stood there, looking, well _glaring_ at each other.

"Draco, why don't you show Jadis her room." Lucius said. "Her things have already arrived."

"Yes father." Draco said.

He motioned for Jadis to follow and she did, reluctantly. They walked up an extremely large and elegant staircase and then through a maze of hallways. They stopped at a door near the end of a hallway. It was in between two other doors Jadis assumed to be bedrooms.

"This is your room. Mine is to the right, my parents to the left. Someone will be here to get you for dinner." Draco said.

He waited until she had opened the door and then he was gone. Of course, they put her in between both rooms. There was no way out. Jadis walked in and gasped at the sight of the room. It was of course green and silver, but there was a large window at the far end of the room that looked out over the back yard. There was a balcony. The room had a large dresser, mirror, two bookcases, and a desk with drawers and a very large bed. In the middle of the bed was Artruso, lying on his side, enjoying the quiet. There was a door that led to a bathroom. Jadis walked to the window and opened it. She stepped out onto the balcony and was amazed at the sight. Large trees and a garden made out the landscape. It was so beautiful. How could such evil people, live in such a beautiful place?

Jadis walked back into the room and found that her clothes had indeed been put away. She then turned back to the room. Green and silver quickly became aqua. Jadis sighed, her work was done. She decided to get a shower before dinner and then, she would see just how… safe she was in the Manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, whatcha think? Please tell me!


	2. Sneaking out and Secrets

A/N: Not mine. Well a little is.

Sneaking out and Secrets

Jadis was finished with her shower and was dressed in jeans, a black tank top, black high heels and she had light aqua streaks through her hair. She considered a leather jacket, but she didn't want to push them that far… yet.

She had just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the window. An owl flew in and landed on her bed. She recognized it as Fravo, Vaughn's owl. Jadis walked over and took the letter from the owl. He gave her an affectionate nip on her finger. Fravo stayed on the bed; he obviously had orders from Vaughn to wait for a reply.

Jadis opened the letter and read,

_Jadis,_

_Are you hanging in there? I know you hate the Malfoy's. There is a little place a little down the road from the Malfoy's, and I was wondering if you wanted to sneak out and meet me there. But if you want to stay, I will come and see you. I have something to tell you and I would rather do it without the Malfoy's listening in. Send your reply with Fravo._

_Love you,_

_Vaughn_

Jadis walked over to the desk and opened up a drawer. Inside was parchment, quills and ink. She got out her materials and began to write.

Vaughn,

I think I might live. I will meet you at the place around nine. I just want to get out. They put me in a room in between Draco's and the old Malfoy's! It's like they don't trust me! I have a balcony so I'll just jump. Can't wait to see you!

Love you,

Jadis

Jadis took the letter and tied it to Fravo's leg and sent him on his way. Fravo had just flown out of the window when a knock came from the door. Jadis went and answered it. Draco was standing there, and he motioned her to follow him.

"Hey, doggy, speak." Jadis said, waiting for the insults to come. Him being so quiet was unnerving.

He just kept walking. Now she was really freaking out. She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face her. She had to look up to see his face.

"What the hell is happening? Since when did you become so quiet?" Jadis asked.

"I have been told to be nice to you." Draco said and he turned around and kept walking.

Jadis ran to keep up with him.

"That must be killing you." Jadis said.

"You have no idea." Draco muttered.

She smiled. Jadis followed him down to the dining room. It wasn't fair to be mean to him when he couldn't fight back. That took all the fun out of it. Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting down and when Jadis walked in Narcissa almost dropped her wine glass. Her eyes traveled up to Jadis's hair a stayed there.

"It's not polite to stare. I would think you of all people would know that, being a high society pure-blood and all." Jadis said taking a seat. "And here I am, a half-breed and _I_ know better than to stare."

All three Malfoy's didn't know what to say. The four began to eat and all that could be heard was the clinking of utensils and swallowing.

"Have you been back to your homeland lately?" Lucius asked.

"I was planning on going this summer, but my plans were changed." Jadis said, looking at him. "You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"No. I don't." Lucius said, looking away.

"Pity. I was looking forward to some answers." Jadis said, staring a hole into Lucius.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. When Jadis looked at the clock, she was startled that it said 8:30 P.M.

"If you don't mind, I think I will retire to my room." Jadis said.

"Of course not." Lucius said. "Can you find your way back or should Draco show you?"

"I can find my way back." Jadis said quickly. "Good night."

She got up and practically ran to her room. Jadis grabbed her leather jacket and went to the balcony. It turned out that she didn't have to jump. There was a tree close to her balcony and she just climbed down it. As she walked around the house, she stopped when she saw Draco, Lucius and Narcissa sitting in a room, discussing something intently. Jadis knew that their discussion was about her. Then she saw Lucius say something to Draco and Draco got up and left. Jadis guessed that he had sent Draco to check on her, so she ran towards the road. She was walking for a while before she saw the place. It was a run down place that looked like a cross between a bar and a club. Jadis walked in and immediately picked out Vaughn. She walked up to him and kissed him. When they broke apart, he smiled.

"Glad you escaped. I'd say we have about five minutes until Lucius comes busting through the front door." Vaughn said.

"All right. Tell me about what you said in the letter." Jadis said taking a seat.

She realized that this was a wizard friendly place because Vaughn was drinking a Butterbeer. Jadis took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm going to get right to it." Vaughn said. "The Dark Lord wants me to join the Death Eaters."

Jadis just sat there. She could hear the muggle song playing in the background.

_"It's a mystery like the deep blue sea  
You can take it you can leave it but I still believe  
So I won't give up and I won't give in  
I know I'm gonna find him I just don't know when  
A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is like trying to find Atlantis"_

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" She asked.

"You heard me, Jes." He said, using his nickname for her. It was her initials, J.E.S. "But I think I could be a spy like your dad."

"No. It's too dangerous. I worry about my dad all the time. I can't worry about you too!" Jadis said.

"I haven't made a decision. I just wanted to run my idea by you. Listen Jadis, I figured out why they want you there. They want Caso. You're people-" Vaughn said but he was cut off by Lucius bursting through the door.

Vaughn looked at the clock.

"Right on time. Like clockwork." Vaughn said as Lucius came towards Jadis.

"Why did you leave?" Lucius said.

"I felt like it." Jadis said, taking another sip of Vaughn's Butterbeer.

"You need to be at the Manor. There is someone there to see you." Lucius said, his eyes flickering to Vaughn.

"Oh? Interesting." Jadis said.

"Come." Lucius said and grabbed her by the arm.

Jadis gave Vaughn one last kiss and left with Lucius.

"You know, Blondie, you're tap dancing on my last nerve." Jadis said as he Apparated them to the Manor.

"Jadis Ellen Snape! What were you thinking? Leaving?" Snape roared as she looked towards him.

"Calm down. Breathe, in and out. In and out." Jadis said, taking deep breaths. "I didn't know it was such a big deal. And your conditions said _nothing_ about leaving or not leaving."

Jadis just noticed what her father was wearing. It was long black robes and he had a mask in his hand.

"It's time." Came a voice through the door.

"Time? Their not talking about-" Jadis said but Snape cut her off.

"Yes. When you meet him, go in and kneel. Do not speak unless spoken to. And _please, please_, try _not _to be a smart ass." Snape said as he led her through a large door.

"I am an Elvin Princess. I bow to no one. I was taught that long ago." Jadis said.

Jadis had not noticed that they were in a very large room that had Death Eaters in uniform all around it. And standing in the middle of them was Lord Voldemort. Snape fell to his knees.

"My dear Princess, you bow to no one?" Voldemort asked, and then a sudden pain shot through Jadis's body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: DUN… DUN… DUN! Mwahahahahaha! I am so evil! Can you wait till the next chapter? By the way, the song lyrics are from Jamie O'Neal's song_"Trying to Find Atlantis"._ All the credit goes to her for those lyrics.


	3. Pain and a Chat

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's. So what's going to happen to Jadis? Read to find out.

Pain and a Chat

The pain was so bad that it brought Jadis to her knees. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. She tasted her own blood. Then, the pain stopped. Jadis looked up and got to her feet.

"So now you're quiet." Voldemort said. "Do you _enjoy_ pain?"

"Bad things are always going to happen in life. People will hurt you. But you can't use that as an excuse to fail or to hurt someone back. You'll only hurt yourself." Jadis quoted. She had heard that said many times. People always said that the quote was anonymous. "And again, I am higher up in society than you. I'm not hiding from the world."

Snape had risen to his feet and he stiffened. To everyone's surprise though, Voldemort just laughed.

"And what do you think of my cause?" Voldemort asked.

"I have no clue. I'm no muggle-born. Your cause doesn't concern me." Jadis said indifferently.

"Are you sure? What of you're people?" Voldemort asked.

"We're all witches and wizards. None of us are muggle-borns." Jadis replied. "Which is why I don't understand why my mother was murdered by one of your Death Eaters after you… well _disappeared_."

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort hissed.

Jadis could tell that her father was listening intently too. She hadn't told him about her revelation. Jadis started walking around the room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" she called. "Blond hair, tall, owns this Manor in fact."

She stopped in front of a Death Eater. She reached up and pulled off his mask. Lucius Malfoy stood there.

"Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"Indeed. I would remember his voice anywhere." Jadis said as she walked back to her father.

He stood there, staring at Malfoy and Jadis didn't think he was breathing.

"You killed the Queen of Caso?" Voldemort asked. Lucius nodded. "Well done."

Jadis lost it. The floor shook, the candle flames flickered, books flew off the bookshelves and bookshelves fell.

"He killed my mother and you say well done!" She screamed. "You weren't even here!"

Havoc rained down upon the room. Snape considered stopping her, but that would mean he would stop the destruction of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort stood there, watching her destroy the room around her. Then all of a sudden, lighting cracked through the room and thunder rumbled. Inside the room! Jadis had tapped into another power.

"Enough!" he roared.

He was loud enough to jerk Jadis out of her power surge. She hit the floor, gasping for breath. Snape helped her up.

"You're very strong." He said to Jadis, and then he turned to Snape. "Your request has been granted. Get her out of here."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape said and he bowed.

He grabbed Jadis's hand and led her out of the Manor. They were to the boundaries when he spoke.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since Vaughn and I went into the Chamber of Secrets." Jadis said. "What request?"

"You're going to headquarters." He said. "You're things are already there."

He grabbed her hand and Apparated. They came to a dark street. He thrust a piece of parchment into her hand.

"Read it. Memorize it." He said.

_The headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Jadis looked up and there it was. It had appeared out of thin air. Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. He pulled her along a dark hallway and into a room where lots of people sat. Jadis recognized the red-haired people as the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. There were other people she didn't know.

"You'll be safe here. Do what they say. They all have permission to pop you a good one, understand?" Snape said, looking at her.

"Of course, daddy dearest. I'm always a little angel." Jadis said and almost everyone in the room snorted.

Snape turned towards Sirius.

"Black." He said nodding.

"What he means is 'thanks for letting Jadis stay here'." Jadis amended.

"Snape." Sirius replied.

"And what _he_ means is 'no problem'." Jadis said.

"Be good." Snape said and he squeezed her shoulder in an affectionate way.

"Always. You be careful." Jadis said as he left.

Jadis turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"They're in shock." Hermione said, going to give Jadis a hug. "They've never seen Snape say anything… well nice."

"I'm working on him." Jadis replied.

"Here, I want to introduce you to some people." Hermione said. Hermione pointed to a woman with changing hair. "This is Tonks."

"I love your hair." Tonks said.

"Likewise." Jadis said. She could tell they would get along.

Hermione pointed out other people. Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungas. Jadis said hello to them all.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, thank you though." Jadis replied.

"You will have a room to yourself. There just wasn't enough room in Hermione and Ginny's room. You'll be on the same floor as Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley told Jadis.

Jadis turned to look at Fred and George. George smiled and Fred winked at her.

"I feel so reassured." Jadis said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley.

"If they give you any trouble, just hit them. They won't hit back." Ginny said smiling.

"Not true, Ginny. Professor Snape gave _all_ of us permission to… what was it Fred?" George asked his twin.

"I believe he said 'pop her a good one', my dear brother." Fred replied.

"All of you. To bed." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Jadis followed Fred and George up the stairs to her room.

"Remember," Fred said as Jadis opened the door. "If you get scared, we're right across the hall."

Jadis just sighed and shut the door. Luckily her room had its own bathroom so she didn't have to share one with the twins. After she had changed for bed she remembered her dad saying something about a dementor attack. Jadis figured the twins would know about it so she snuck across the landing to their room. She knocked once. The door opened and there stood Fred.

"Scared all ready, darling?" He asked.

"No, I came to ask about the dementor attack." Jadis said.

Fred motioned her in.

"Well, basically, Harry used magic and he has a hearing tomorrow." Fred said as he shut the door.

"That's it? Well, I guess I should go to bed now." Jadis said and she opened the door. "Good night."

Jadis shut the door and left for her room. She got into bed and wondered how she was going to survive a whole summer with the Weasley twins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I sure hope she can survive a summer with them! And will Vaughn become a Death Eater spy? Stay tuned!


	4. It's all for your safety

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's.

It's all for your safety

Jadis woke up the next morning and took a shower. She was dressed in blue jeans, an orange tank top, and orange high heels and had orange streaks through her hair and sitting cross legged on her bed thinking about Vaughn when Hermione came through the door.

_If Vaughn really did become a Death Eater spy… no Jadis! Stop thinking that, _Jadis was thinking intently as Hermione came through the door.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready and then we have to clean." Hermione said, and then she looked Jadis full in the face. "Are you all right?"

Jadis looked up at her. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Yes." Hermione said as she turned to close the bedroom door.

Jadis scooted back on the bed and Hermione joined her, sitting cross legged also.

"Well," Jadis began. "Vaughn's father has been pressuring him to become a Death Eater. And Vaughn thinks that he can be a spy like my father, but I don't want him to because I would have to worry about both of them and I'd never get any sleep."

By the time she was finished, Jadis was on the brink of tears. Feeling to water running down her face, she quickly wiped away the tears.

_Tears are a sign of weakness. And a weakness can be deadly, _she reminded herself. Her battle master had repeatedly beaten that into her, but not quite so literally.

Hermione pulled Jadis into a hug.

"You know," she said. "You're dad would _never_ let Vaughn become a Death Eater spy if he didn't think he could do it. I mean, from what you tell me, Snape practically raised him."

Jadis pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"You're right. I just have to trust him." Jadis said, getting off of the bed. "Come on, I'm starving."

Hermione laughed and followed Jadis out the door and down the staircase into the kitchen. When they got there Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Snape and, surprisingly, Vaughn were there in the kitchen. Jadis walked in and sat down in between Vaughn and her father.

"Morning everyone." Jadis said brightly.

"Morning." Everyone chorused.

"Love the hair." Tonks added. Jadis smiled at her.

"What would you like for breakfast, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Jadis.

"Toast and coffee, preferably black, if that's okay." Jadis said.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Weasley said, setting down a plate of toast and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you." Jadis said, taking a drink of coffee. She hummed as the hot liquid coursed through her body. "I'm not awake without my coffee."

Everyone was silent and the tension was unbearable. Jadis could tell something was up. Hermione stood and walked to the door.

"I'll just go meet with the boys and get started cleaning." She said, pushing open the door.

Jadis stood up quickly. "I'll come and help-" She began but Snape cut her off.

"Sit down, you're not going anywhere." Snape said. He turned to Hermione. "If you could leave, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and left. Jadis turned to Snape and glared at him.

"Okay, you have my attention. What is going on?" She demanded.

"We have to wait for your _uncle_ and _godfather_." Snape said snidely.

Just as he had finished his sentence, Sirius and Remus came through the door. Jadis jumped up and gave Remus a hug.

"Good to see you too." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Jadis let go of him and turned to her father.

"All right. They're here; tell me what's going on." She said, and then she returned to her seat while Sirius and Remus also took seats.

"We're taking this time, while Potter is gone, to inform you of your part as of this time." Snape began. "Being the Princess of Caso, you will be consulted and treated in some of the Order meetings as the Queen." Snape took a deep breath. "Your grandfather has decided to give you full power of Caso. The headmaster and I both tried to discourage him. Giving you full power of Caso at fifteen is not wise. Not that you couldn't handle it, it's just going to be very stressful for you."

Jadis sat there, stunned. Vaughn scooted his chair closer to hers and put his arm around her.

"If you have any more bad news, please tell it to me all at once. Don't drag it out." She said softly.

Snape nodded. "Vaughn has decided to join the Death Eaters and become a spy like me." Jadis spun around and glared at Vaughn.

"You said it was just an idea!" she screamed at Vaughn, wriggling out from under his arm. "No! I won't let you! I worry about dad enough! I don't want have to worry about you too!"

"Jes, please just listen to-" Vaughn said but he was cut off.

"No! Please!" She yelled, turning to face her father. "Don't let him. If you love me at all, you won't let him go through with this!"

Snape hesitated. "Don't pull that on me! You know I love you but I wouldn't put him in danger!"

"I knew it! You never loved me!" Jadis said, her voice rising up in a pitch.

Snape stood up quickly, his face reddening, he towered over her. "Don't you _dare!_ Don't you dare say that! Jadis Ellen Snape I love you more than anything in this world and I would give anything for you! Don't you dare say I don't love you!" He yelled back at her.

Jadis was about to yell back at him when Remus cut in.

"Stop! Both of you! Act your ages, please." He yelled.

They both sat down, pouting like three year olds.

"I think I'll take over from here." Remus said. "Now, Voldemort wants Caso to be under his control or neutral. The Grey-Elves are very powerful, as you know, and if they are his enemy, he will most likely not win. Since you are the Queen, they will follow you in to war. Now here comes some bad news." Jadis groaned and looked at the ceiling. "You will be put under as much protection as Harry. You are extremely valuable and will not be able to go anywhere without an Order member."

"What?!" Jadis asked. "What about my runs and…and shopping?"

"I go to Diagon Alley frequently, dear. You give me a list of what you need and I'll get it for you." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

Jadis gave her a small smile.

"I know you're trying to help but it's not helping _my _cause." Jadis said.

"All of this is for your safety." Snape said.

"But why do I have to have the same amount of security as Harry. I mean, if Voldemort kills me, he loses Caso and they side with the Order. He must know that." Jadis pleaded for her father to understand.

"I'm sorry Jadis." Snape said standing. Vaughn followed suit.

Vaughn leaned over to give Jadis a kiss but she stepped back. Vaughn looked hurt.

"I'm still mad at you." She said, looking away from him. He sighed.

"I know, but you'll get over it." He said, causing Jadis to gasp and turn and look at him. "It's all-"

"For your safety." Snape, Sirius and Remus chimed in.

"Great." Jadis said sarcastically and with that, she walked out of the room, refusing to look at any of them.


	5. Quotes of Lions

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's.

Quotes of Lions

"I can't believe them!" Jadis muttered as she climbed the stairs, looking for Hermione.

She had just walked past a room on the third floor when she heard a voice.

"Can't believe who?" Fred asked, coming out of the room.

Jadis jumped, she didn't think anyone had heard her.

"Just my greasy git of a dad." Jadis said offhandedly.

"Ah." Fred said, understanding. "Why don't you come help us clean? It'll take your mind off him."

Jadis nodded and followed him into the room. Hermione, George, Ginny and Ron were all cleaning. Harry was at his hearing, hopefully getting out of being expelled from Hogwarts. George looked up and smiled.

"Good! Now we have someone to take my place!" George said and he acted like he was going to leave.

"Whoa there. I hate to be Johnny Rain Cloud but, you have to stay and help too." Jadis said, going to help Hermione and Ginny dust a very large wardrobe.

"Yeah yeah." George grumbled.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon cleaning. Taking a break only for lunch and for when Harry came back with Mr. Weasley to tell them that he had gotten off. Jadis congratulated Harry and then went back to cleaning. Everyone knew that he was going to get off, it was no surprise. After dinner, Jadis grabbed A Midsummer Nights Dream by: William Shakespeare and went to sit in front of the fire in an empty sitting room. As she was sitting there reading the clock struck eight. Slowly, listening to the fire in the hearth, the crackling put her to sleep.

She awoke to someone putting a blanket on top of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and saw Vaughn. She sat up and he sat down beside her.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just didn't want you to be cold." He said quietly.

"Why?" she asked, and he knew that she wasn't talking about the blanket.

"I can't be a true Death Eater. I don't have the heart or lack of." He said, looking her in the eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"It's not fair!" she suddenly burst out. "You and the Order members get to be involved and I have to sit here. Like a coward. No, let me finish!" she said, because Vaughn looked like he was going to interrupt. "The Order members say that we can't help because we're too young. I'm almost as old as you! And I'm the Princess of Caso!"

She stopped, breathing heavily, having not stopped to breathe. Vaughn picked up the book that she had dropped when she had fallen asleep. He didn't look at it, but instead looked at her.

"A lion among ladies is a most dreadful thing." He said.

"Act three, scene one. You've read it?" she asked.

He nodded. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled away for a moment.

"You sure know how to distract a girl. We'll finish this conversation later." She said, and then pulled him in for another kiss.

They sat there, Jadis reading from the book aloud, sitting up against Vaughn. They barely noticed Snape coming into the room.

"Are you aware of the time?" he asked, standing directly over the couch they were sitting on.

Jadis squeaked and almost fell off of Vaughn's lap. He held onto her.

"It's ten minutes until midnight." Snape continued. "Jadis, why don't you get to bed, hmm? Vaughn and I have to get going, after I have a chat with him."

Jadis stood up and turned to look at her father.

"I know what you're going to talk to him about. But don't. You don't have to worry about me; I have more sense than that." Jadis said as she walked around the couch. "Night dad, night Vaughn."

"What, no goodnight kiss?" Vaughn asked jokingly.

Jadis smiled at him.

"I think you had enough kisses for tonight." Jadis said, and then she left.

She walked up the stairs to her room and as she passed Fred and George's room, the door opened. George looked down at her.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Jadis said, and just to have some fun, she added, "My reason for being up late is none of your business."

She turned and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. George stood in the doorway of his room, and then went back inside to tell Fred what she had just said.

A/N: Hey guys…. In MAJOR need of help here! Should I keep telling about the summer or can I just skip to September 1st?


	6. The one thing you need to know

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's. One person said that I should skip the summer and one said not to… So I'm gonna have a short chapter of the summer then onto September 1st!

The one thing you need to know about sneaking out

It was two weeks after the 'meeting' when Jadis's father told her about the security measures. It was around ten o'clock at night when Jadis snuck out of her room and made her way to Hermione and Ginny's room. She knocked on the door then came in and shut the door behind her. Ginny and Hermione turned out to be talking, not asleep. They both looked at Jadis and noticed that she was fully dressed, including shoes.

"Where exactly do you think you're going? You're on house arrest, remember?" Ginny asked.

Jadis laughed softly.

"Oh, I remember. But haven't you ever heard of sneaking out?" Jadis said.

Hermione gasped.

"You can't." She said. "If you're dad finds out, he'll go ballistic!"

"He won't find out. No one saw me and you guys are coming with me." Jadis said smugly.

"I'm in." Ginny said. She jumped up, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, she said, "You're up, 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head. "No way. We'll get caught!"

Jadis sighed, frustrated. "Have you ever taken a risk? Yes, you have. With Harry and Ron, and even then, what you did was dangerous. This isn't."

Hermione got up, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Jadis and Ginny cheered quietly.

"Now, let's go." Jadis said, then she silently opened the door.

The three of them were down the stairs and to the front door when they heard someone's voice.

"You know, the one thing you need to know about sneaking out is not getting caught."

The three turned to see Fred looking at them from the kitchen door.

"Please, Fred, don't tell my dad." Jadis pleaded.

"Too late." George said, coming out of the kitchen. "I just flooed him. He's on his way. Go wait in the kitchen."

Jadis, Hermione and Ginny walked slowly into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

As soon as they sat down, Snape came through the door. He turned and looked at Fred and George.

"Thank you for informing me. If you would please wake up Mrs. Weasley so that she can punish Miss Weasley and Miss Granger properly. I will handle Jadis." He said his voice deadly.

He walked to Jadis and pulled her up by her arm. He walked her out of the kitchen and into a sitting room. As they walked to the sitting room, they passed Mrs. Weasley going into the kitchen. Before Snape could shut the door to the sitting room, Sirius slipped in. They acknowledged each other with a nod, and then they turned to look at Jadis. Knowing they were going to gang up on her, she just gave up.

"Okay, okay. What I did was bad and dragging Hermione and Ginny into it was worse." She said. "So what punishment are you going to give me?"

Sirius looked at Snape and Snape nodded.

"We're going to do the only thing left we know to do." Sirius said, walking towards her, pulling out his wand. "We're going to bind you to the house."

Jadis looked at him shocked. She had heard about this. If you were bound to a house, you can't leave unless the person who cast the spell releases it. Sirius pointed his wand at her.

"Redimio suus ut domus of Niger" Sirius said, 'bind her to the house of Black'. White light came out of his wand and settled over Jadis.

Jadis looked at both of them, amazed that tears were in her eyes.

"You won't even let me stand in the moonlight." She said and then she ran from the room.


	7. Coming Back

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's.

Coming Back

Jadis hadn't spoken to her father, Sirius, Fred or George sine the night of the incident. It was September 1st and they were on their way to King's Cross. Sirius lifted the bind off of Jadis and she left without saying a word to anyone. She found a compartment to herself, Ron and Hermione having gone to the Prefect meeting and Harry and Ginny disappearing to find another compartment, she decided that it would be good to have some alone time. Well, alone time until Vaughn found her. She was seated, well lying across one of the seats with a book reading, when the train began to move and Vaughn walked in.

"Hello." She said, looking at him.

He put his things up and got out a book for himself.

"Hi." He replied as he lifted up her head from the seat and sat down. He laid her head in his lap so that she was looking up at him. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No." Jadis sulked. "I'm mad at Fred and George and Sirius and my greasy git of a father."

"But why?" Vaughn asked. "I mean, once we get to Hogwarts, you can start running again. Hogwarts is the safest place."

Jadis picked up his hand and played with his fingers.

"But why did Fred and George tell on us?" Jadis asked him. "They could have just told us to go to bed. I mean, they _can_ use magic outside of school."

Vaughn looked down at her and laughed.

"You really want to know why they told?" He asked, smiling slightly. When she nodded he continued. "They're jealous. I got you and neither one of them did. They wanted you to know that."

"Just a little high on your horse today?" She asked lightly.

Vaughn just laughed. They read and talked with one disturbance the whole way to Hogwarts. They got off the Hogwarts Express and got into a thestral drawn carriage. They rode up to the castle with two second year Ravenclaws that seemed too scared to speak. Apparently, sitting with Potions Master Severus Snape's daughter and Vaughn Greyback the scary Slytherin was very intimidating.

They parted to go sit at their appropriate seats with a kiss and then sat to watch the sorting. Jadis sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The sorting went very much like Jadis's sorting and then Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"I would like to welcome Professor Umbrige who has graciously taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said.

Umbrige, a small quite unfortunate looking woman stood up and proceeded to make a speech. Droning on about progress and prohibiting some things, it was really quite boring. When she had finished, Ron asked Hermione what it meant.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." She said quietly.

The feast began and finished, without much event. Jadis was swept up in the crowd and didn't get to say goodnight to Vaughn.

_I'll see him tomorrow_ she thought as she walked through the portrait hole and up the girls' dormitory. She took a shower and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be too bad, or exciting.

But, of course, being Jadis Ellen Snape, daughter of Severus Snape and girlfriend of Vaughn Greyback, her days were never normal, unexciting or good. Her hopes were in vain.

A/N: Very short, I know! Please don't be mad. The next chapter is a little, shall we say, shocking. I'll give you a hint.

Umbrige (half-breed hater) plus insulting Remus and half-breeds in general (which includes Jadis, half human, half Grey Elf) equals a shocking experience.

Another hint: remember when Jadis discovered a new power in chapter 3?

brain clicks I knew we'd get there. Until then, I bid thee farewell.

Sighing off, this is JadisSnape, saying 'reviews are welcome'!!!


	8. A Shocking Experience

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's.

Shocking Experience

Jadis woke up the next morning around five o'clock. In time to run, shower, get dressed and make it into the Great Hall just as McGonagall was getting ready to hand out the Gryffindor's schedules. She walked to the Gryffindor table and looked at what was for breakfast. Fred and George came up and stood on either side of Jadis.

"Are you still mad at us?" Fred asked.

Jadis grabbed a piece of toast and went to get her schedule from McGonagall.

"Take that as a yes, brother." George said to Fred.

Jadis's schedule looked like this.

Monday:Transfiguration (Slytherins) 8:30-10:00

Potions (Slytherins) 10:00-11:30

Lunch 11:30-1:00

Defense Against the Dark Arts (Slytherins) 1:00-2:30

Tuesday:Care of Magical Creatures (Slytherins) 8:30-10:00

Herbology (Hufflepuff) 10:00-11:30

Lunch 11:30-1:00

History of Magic (Slytherins) 1:00-2:00

Wednesday:See Monday

Thursday:See Tuesday

Friday:See Monday and Wednesday with additional Study Hall with the Slytherins in the Great Hall from 2:30-5:30. Supervised by Professor Snape.

Jadis was ecstatic. Almost all of her classed were with Vaughn. Jadis walked to the Great Hall doors where she met Vaughn, they compared schedules.

"Everything together except Herbology." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"yeah, let's head to Transfiguration." Jadis said and they walked to the class.

They sat together, near the back and surprisingly, Blaise Zabini sat with them.

"I thought all the Slytherins hated Professor Snape's traitor Gryffindor daughter." Jadis said to him.

"Not all of us are stuck up gits." He said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

Vaughn casually draped his arm over Jadis's shoulders and shot Blaise a look that clearly said, 'she's mine, stay away'. Jadis didn't see the exchange or Blaise putting up his hands in a mock surrender. Transfiguration flew by and before Jadis knew it, she was descending the stair case that led to the dungeon. She was surprised when it went smoothly as did lunch.

"All right, my day has gone way too good. This is weird." Jadis told Vaughn as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Why can't you just be happy?" Vaughn asked as they took their seats.\

Jadis didn't have time to answer because Umbrige had just walked in.

"Welcome class." She began. "Your education in this class has been somewhat broken. It seems that Professor Quirrell was the only teacher who taught a ministry approved method of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your other Professors were quite… unacceptable, the most Professor Lupin." Jadis took in a deep breath, trying to maintain calm. "It is very frowned upon for a half-breed to be teaching students."

"I beg your pardon!" Jadis said, quite loudly.

Umbrige turned on her.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Jadis Snape." Jadis said. Umbrige raised her eyebrows at the last name. "And that half-breed you're talking about is my _godfather_!"

"Well, dear, I'm terribly sorry that he's your godfather." Umbrige said.

Jadis stood up.

"And for your information, when you insult half-breeds, you're insulting me!" Jadis yelled. "I'm half Grey Elf!"

"Students will not raise their voices in my classroom! I do not care whether you or you're godfather are half-breeds, they are the same and now is not the time to discuss it!" Umbrige screamed.

Jadis lost it. Thunder, lightning and rain came down in the classroom. The other teens cowered under their desks.

"Get out! Out of my classroom!" Umbrige yelled over the thunder.

"My pleasure!" Jadis shrieked back.

Jadis grabbed her bag, ran from the room and towards Dumbledore's office. She didn't know the password but when she came to the gargoyle, it opened. Jadis climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Dumbledore's voice.

Jadis walked in and Dumbledore looked up.

"Miss Snape, what brings you here?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I refuse to be taught by that… that… woman." Jadis said, pacing.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. But before Jadis could speak, he spoke again. "Perhaps I should call Severus."

He got up and walked to the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder, threw in into the flames, stuck his head in and began to talk. When he pulled his head out, seconds later Snape came through the fireplace.

"What have you done now?" He asked, folding his arms.

Jadis bit her lower lip.

"Well, I believe my class just had a rather… _shocking_ experience." Jadis said then proceeded to tell the story.

When she had finished, Dumbledore looked at Snape and seemed to be asking a silent question.

"No, no, absolutely not!" Snape said. "She is absolutely… insufferable."

"Wow, thanks dad, I feel loved." Jadis said sarcastically.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Please Severus. It would help me so much."

Snape glared at him. "Fine. I'll do it." He turned to Jadis. "Meet me in my office at eight o'clock. You'll be learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. When you have the class during the day, you will have a free period of sorts, no you won't. You might get into trouble. You will report to my classroom when you have Defense Against the Dark Arts and bring homework. Good day headmaster."

And then Snape was gone trough the fireplace. Jadis turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Jadis said and she left.

_Oh, boy, this should be interesting. I just hope we won't kill each other. _Jadis thought then she went to the library.


	9. Break Down

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's.

WARNING: the teen rating fits this chapter! There are a few words that might offend some people and if it does, I am truly sorry. But you have been warned.

I personally don't think it's that bad but some people might be offended by it.

Break Down

Jadis spent the rest of her DADA time in the library doing an essay for Potions. Of course her father had given them homework on the first day back, he was an evil man. Well, not _evil_ per say, just mean to the students. Jadis's essay time was cut short when Vaughn came and sat down with her. She could tell that he was about to ask her what had happened after she left, but Harry, Ron and Hermione came up and stood in front of her. Ron was glaring at Vaughn and Harry was hesitant.

"If you all want to know what happened after I left," Jadis said, "Then don't start a fight and keep your mouths shut."

All of them stayed silent as she relayed the story, earning looks of sympathy from Harry and Ron when she told them about how she was going to be taught DADA and where she was supposed to go during the real DADA class. After she finished, neither the Gryffindors nor Vaughn seemed to want to leave first, so Hermione saved Jadis.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and said, "Let's go guys." She turned to Jadis. "We'll see later."

Jadis nodded and went back to her essay.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Vaughn suggested. "You haven't been outside all day. It'll do you good."

"Okay." She said, jumping up and putting her things into her bag.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the library with Vaughn's arm over her shoulder. They walked past Draco Malfoy and his cronies, including Pansy Parkinson. Draco didn't say anything but Pansy had to say something.

"You'd better watch out Vaughn! What's she going to do to _you_ when you break up with her!" she cackled.

"Oh, Pansy, I won't do anything to him if we break up." Jadis said her voice as soft and as deadly as her fathers could be. "I'll need to find ways to target my anger. And a pug faced slut like you might just be the perfect target!"

Draco and Pansy stood there, stunned at Jadis's use of language. Vaughn grabbed Jadis's arm and pulled her away from the group of Slytherins.

"I don't see why you wouldn't let me go on!" Jadis babbled. "It's the _truth_! Everyone knows that she's a slut!"

Vaughn put his hand over her mouth until they made it to the lake. He sat down and set her in his lap, leaning her back against his chest.

"Why are you just now voicing your opinions? And using such language?" he asked, his tone of voice incredulous.

"Because it's the truth and I hate her and someone should kick her ass!" Jadis yelled.

"Is this anger a cause of the frustration that Umbrige gave you in class today?" he asked quietly.

Jadis didn't answer but instead burst into tears. Vaughn tightened his grip on her and just held her. After about five minutes of good hard sobbing, Jadis stopped and turned around to look at Vaughn.

"I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that." She said, still sniffling.

Vaughn took his thumb and wiped away the stray tears on her cheek.

"You shouldn't say sorry. After all, what good are boyfriends if you can't cry on them?" he said in an attempt to make her smile. She didn't. He continued. "It's no wonder you broke down. All the security your dad has on you, the pressure of being the Queen, Umbrige attacking you and Lupin. It's no fair to you."

Jadis turned and looked at the lake. She could tell that Vaughn was about to say something to try and cheer her up again.

"But look on the bright side! You have an hour and a half Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with your dad tonight!" he said, laughing.

Jadis turned around and gave him a genuine smile.

"Do you know what irritates my father? Because I think it's time for payback!" Jadis said, laughing evilly.


	10. Payback

A/N: Some of it's mine

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Payback

"Your favorite student is ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jadis said as she walked into the Potions classroom.

"Take a seat and read the first two chapters, then we'll talk." Her father said as he sat behind his desk.

"Okay." She said and Jadis sat down in the front row.

She got out her book and began reading. First she only tapped her fingers once or twice, and then it became a rhythm.

_Tap, tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap; tap, tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap; tap, tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap._

"Will you stop?!" he asked rather loudly.

She looked up innocently. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you."

Her father went back to grading papers. Then Jadis started clicking her tongue.

_Click, click, click-click; click, click, click-click; click, click, click-click._

"Stop!" he roared.

"Okay. Calm down, don't burst a blood vessel." She said calmly, trying to hide a smile.

Her father was about to answer when there was a tentative knock at the door. "Come in!" her father barked.

A small first year walked into the room and handed a roll of parchment to Jadis's father. He sent the boy on his way and read the parchment. His face became pale and he swallowed. Jadis walked to his desk and tried to read the parchment but he jerked it out of her eyesight.

"What is it?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"DAD?!" her voice got insistent.

"You have been summoned to a trial before the Wizengamot. For the attempted murder of Delores Jane Umbrige." He said quietly. "The trial will determine whether you should be banished from the Wizarding World, expelled from school or be sent to Azkaban Prison."

--

A/N: I am SO SORRY that it has taken me do long to update. Please don't kill me!! So, what do you think of the new chappie? Don't be shy, just press that little review button at the bottom and make me smile!!


	11. The Verdict

A/N: Some of it's mine

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

The Verdict

"This can not be happening." Jadis said softly as her father, Dumbledore and she walked into the courtroom.

"All will turn out right." Dumbledore assured her.

Her father put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the eyes of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"Take a seat." He said coldly and she sat in the lone chair in the middle of the room.

The chains on the chair rattled threateningly but did not bind Jadis. She was shaking.

"You are the accused, Jadis Ellen Snape, Princess of Caso?" he asked.

"It's Queen of Caso, actually." She said, just as coldly.

"Of course." He sneered. "You have been accused of attempted murder of Delores Jane Umbrige, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She has told us that you attempted to end her life by striking her with lightening."

"Rubbish! I did-" Jadis began.

"You are a threat to everyone around you. but what else should we expect from a Death Eater's daughter?" he sneered down at her.

Jadis began to stand, outraged at what he had said.

"I believe two months in Azkaban with the dementors will teach you to control your temper. And your mouth. Guards." He said and two dementors glided into the room.

Jadis paled. The dementors had her by the arms in seconds and she was being pulled towards the door. She saw Dumbledore holding her father back and she realized she was screaming.

"Father! Please don't let them do this! Father!" she screamed.

Someone she didn't know, nor could she recognize what they were, came forward and took out a needle. Jadis didn't know why they were using something so muggle, but she wasn't going to be stabbed by it. She struggled even more, but the needle struck her skin. Her last scream echoed through the courtroom.

"Father!"

--

A/N: Do not despair. All will be right in the next chapter.


	12. Azkaban

A/N: Some of it's mine

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's.

Azkaban

Jadis woke up in a dark, dank cell. It had a cold cement floor and a barred window. There were groans and shouts of misery all around her and it smelled like something had died in there. Something crawled across the floor and Jadis flung an arm at it, trying to move it with her telekinesis. It didn't work. She tried to conjure wind, rain, thunder, anything, but nothing happened. She concluded that the shot they had given her had taken her powers. A dementor glided past the door and she transported back in time, into a memory. To the night her mother was murdered.

Flashback:

_Jadis followed her mother past the garden. A dark figure came out of the shadows and pointed a wand at her._

_"Surprised to see me, Cassandra?" snarled a deep voice._

_"Not at all, Lucius." Her mother replied._

_"I told you I'd come for you. You rejected me for Severus. The slimy git! The Dark Lord's favorite. You always were after power." He snarled._

_Her mother made a movement toward her wand but Lucius shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Jadis ran for screaming. _

_"Mum! Mum!" Jadis fell beside her mother and cried. She looked up to see the blond man looking down on her. He stooped down and placed his hand on her cheek. She flinched._

_"I'd kill you right now if I didn't believe the Dark Lord would rise again. I'd kill you right now if you weren't a part of the prophecy and he had plans for you." he said quietly. _

_And then he was gone, leaving Jadis to cry._

End Flashback.

Jadis woke up in a revelation. She had never remembered that much. What prophecy? What plans? She wondered. She looked around to see two trays in her cell, so she imagined it had been two days since she had lost consciousness. She stood and stretched, trying to be able to wake herself up.

"So sleeping beauty awakens." Came a soft voice from the front of her cell.

She jumped and turned towards the voice. Lucius Malfoy stood in the shadows.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Is that any way to talk to your rescuer?" he asked.

"I'd rather rot here than let you help me out." She spit out.

His gloved hand grasped her chin hard. She winced in pain. The other hand that held his cane/wand came up to her cheek. The snake fangs were pressed into her cheek and she knew that it would leave a mark.

"You remembered the part about the prophecy and you wonder about it. You come with me and I can tell you everything. The Dark Lord will tell you everything." He said, with his face not an inch from hers.

"I'll go with you," she said, "If you either get out of my face or take a breath refreshing potion because your breath is rank."

He threw her onto the floor and walked to the cell door. She was laughing as she got up and walked behind him.

"So I'm off the hook? They're letting me go?" she asked as they walked out of the prison.

"My financial influence with the Ministry helped." He said as he handed her a vial. She eyed it suspiciously. "It will give you back your powers. And here is your wand." He said, handing it to her.

She downed the potion and put her wand into her dirty robes.

"Thank you. I don't suppose you brought me some clean clothes?" she asked.

"No, now take my arm so that we can get off of this rock." He growled, holding his arm out to her.

She took it and they were transported inside a Manor. Jadis recognized it as Malfoy Manor.

"How wonderful! Our Queen has decided to grace us with her presence." Voldemort hissed as he came into the room.

Lucius bowed his head respectfully and Jadis barley jerked her head downward.

"Now that you're out of Azkaban, I need to inform you of some things. Come." He said and he left the room. Jadis followed him into a sitting room and sat down when he did.

"The prophecy," he said, "Is about you. Which ever side you chose in the second war, will be the side that wins. If you're on my side, which you are, I will kill Potter and we shall win. That's it."

She looked at her hands. "So that's the only reason I'm alive. Why did he kill my mother?"

"He was rejected. She chose Severus over him and he was extremely upset." Voldemort said.

"Hell hath no fury like a _man_ scorned." She muttered and Voldemort chuckled.

"Too true. Now your father should be here to escort you back to school." Voldemort said and he left.

At the same moment, Jadis's father came through the door and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're safe." He said.

"Of course I'm safe." She said and then yawned.

"Let's get you back to the school." He said and they left by Floo Powder.

Jadis bid her father goodnight and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was immediately ambushed but she just pushed her way up to her dormitory. She took a long bubble bath and went to sleep, curled up with Artruso.


	13. Always Loved and Looked After

A/N: Some of it's mine

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

THIS IS IT! IT'S DONE!! EPILOUGE AFTER THIS!

Always be Loved and Looked After

"I really don't think that we should wake her up." A girl's voice whispered.

"She just spent two days in Azkaban, I think that she'd want to talk to her friends!" a boy's voice whispered back.

Jadis sat up and looked around her dormitory. Hermione, Ron and Harry were all three standing by her bed. When they realized that she was awake, they swarmed her with hugs.

"Thank Merlin you're all right!" Hermione said, squeezing Jadis hard.

The boys just hugged her and stepped back. Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Vaughn is waiting for you outside the portrait hole. He's been pacing since he found out you were back." Hermione said and Jadis jumped up.

She grabbed a pair of robes and ran to the bathroom, where she changed. She then ran back out, down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. She ran straight into Vaughn's arms. He held her tight.

"I though I'd lost you. I love you, Jadis and I never want to lose you." he said quietly.

"You'll never lose me. I love you too." She said, pulling back from him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came out of the portrait hole and smiled at them. And Jadis knew, right then, that whatever happened in the war, she would always be loved and looked after.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: Some of it's mine

A/N: Some of it's mine. Most of its J. K. Rowling's. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Epilogue

Jadis and her father chose Dumbledore's side. This story follows the plot except for the parts where Dumbledore, Lupin and Severus die. Jadis and Vaughn married and had three kids, two boys and one girl. The boys were named Sirius John and George Alastor, after great fighters. Their daughter was named Cassandra Elizabeth, after each of their mothers.


End file.
